DEAR CHANYEOL
by dynoo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun si namja baik-baik, bertemu si berandal Park Chanyeol, DEAR NATHAN (Chanbaek Vers)! BoyXBoy!, Gay!, Yaoi!, DLDR!, Typo Lovers!, No Bash! Chanbaek EXO


**.**

 *** DEAR CHANYEOL ***

CHANBAEK

Chanyeol X Baekhyun

( Exo Member and other cast )

 **DLDR, NO BASH, TYPO ADDICT, HUMU, YAOI, DST.**

 _Ini bukan karya saya, ini hanyalah REMAKE dari novel 'Dear Nathan' yg cast dan beberapa jalan cerita dibuat berbeda._

 _Beberapa kalimat / paragraf diganti untuk memenuhi kebutuhan cerita._

* * *

.

.

"Sial, aku terlambat!"

Lelaki manis itu menepuk dahinya begitu melihat gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup, lantas melirik di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah terlambat 15 menit.

Mungkin bagi murid lain, terlambat adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Tapi ia masih berstatus murid pindahan yang baru bersekolah selama satu minggu kemudian dapat masalah karena terlambat sepertinya akan menjadi masalah besar.

"Ssssstttt..."

Baekhyun, si namja mungil nan manis yang terlambat tadi tersentak kaget mendengar desisan seseorang dan otomatis menolehkan kepala saat mencium aroma rokok menyengat didekatnya. Dia menarik tubuhnya dua langkah menjauh lantaran melihat sesosok namja tinggi berpenampilan urakan yang ternyata ada di sebelahnya.

"Telat?" tanya lelaki tadi sambil menyentil batang rokok yang sudah habis terisap masuk ke got dekat gerbang.

"N-ne" Baekhyun mengangguk takut, tangannya mulai dingin dan... _tes_... sebulir keringat menitik di atas dahi turun hingga ke leher janjangnya.

Mata Baekhyun memperhatikan lelaki itu. Kemeja sekolahnya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana, tidak memakai dasi, rambutnya berwarna merah dengan bagian poni yang menampilkan dahinya dan dua kancing teratas seragamnya terbuka sehingga kaus hitam yang dikenakannya dapat terlihat. Tipikal siswa yang gemar melanggar aturan.

"Kau telat juga?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" balas namja tinggi juga dengan pertanyaan. "murid baru?"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, "iya"

"Benar ternyata. Aku tak pernah merasa melihatmu sebelumnya"

Mata Baekhyun berpindah melihat dada kanan namja tinggi itu. Tidak ada name-tag yang melekat di sana.

"Mau kubantu? Biasa jam 7 lebih sedikit gerbang samping masih terbuka, guru-guru belum ada yang menjaganya" Kemudian mata namja di hadapan Baekhyun itu berpaling ke tangan si mungil. "Tiga menit lagi, Kwon Ssaem baru mulai jaga. Berarti masih sempat"

"Mwo?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sempat apa?"

"Sempat untuk membantumu lewat gerbang samping"

Bingung, Baekhyun menimbang nimbang dan di sisi lain ketakutan, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah coba-coba untuk menyelusup masuk. "A-ani, aku di sini saja"

"Yakin?" namja tinggi itu mengangkat alis. "Setahuku kalau tertangkap di sini lebih berbahaya lagi, kau tidak tau apa hukumannya kalau terlambat? Surat panggilan orangtua ditambah lagi harus membersihkan toilet. Tau sendiri toilet sekolah kita seperti apa, kandang sapi saja kalah mungkin" namja itu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Lalu kau juga terlambat, bukan?" balas Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi dihadapannya itu dengan heran. "Ya sudah, kita sama-sama telat"

"Yah, aku sudah puas diberi hukuman" sahutnya datar. "Terserahlah. Soalnya kau masih murid baru, kasihan kalau baru sekolah beberapa hari sudah mendapat hukuman" balas si namja tinggi dengan nada menyindir. "Baiklah, aku rasa lebih baik aku pergi" lalu namja tinggi tadi berbalik, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Ya, sendirian. Dibalik tembok, bersembunyi dengan jantung berdebar.

Dengan penasaran, Baekhyun kembali menarik kepalanya untuk mengintip, dan tepat di waktu bersamaan, Kim Ssaem yang ada di depan gerbang meliriknya.

"Mati kau Baek" Baekhyun melotot, menarik lagi kepalanya untuk bersembunyi. Ia lalu melihat punggung namja tegap tinggi yang berjalan menjauh ke arah gerbang samping sekolah.

Baekhyun dengan nekat berlari menyusul namja tinggi itu, berusaha mensejajarkan posisinya dan menahan lengan namja tadi. "T-tunggu! Ya sudah... aku i-ikut" jawab Baekhyun dengan napas terengah dan sedikit malu.

"Oke" namja yang menatap sekilas Baekhyun tadi mengangguk sambil tersenyum samar dan kembali melirik jam. "Sebentar, kau tunggu disini, biar ku cek gerbang sampingnya dulu" katanya dengan nada seolah dirinya memang sudah terbiasa dengan aktivitas seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan namja tadi. Dilihatnya sang namja berbicara pada seseorang dan memberikan beberapa batang rokok sebagai bahan sogokan. Tak lama ia kembali menatap Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya supaya Baekhyun mendekat. "Sebentar lagi gurunya akan datang" katanya sewaktu Baekhyun sudah berada disampingnya, ternyata gerbang samping itu baru dibuka oleh penjaga kantin belakang.

"Kau tidak masuk?"

"Tidak, aku mau bolos"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak mendengarnya. "Cepatlah! Kalau guru melihatmu disini, hukumannya lebih parah"

"Iya, iya!" Baekhyun mengangguk imut. "Ya sudah, Gumawo"

Tanpa banyak _ba-bi-bu_ , dengan kaki yang masih gemetar dan lemas, sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berlari sekencang-kencangnya melewati koridor gedung samping yang akan membawanya ke lapangan dan berbaris di barisan paling belakan tanpa ketahuan guru.

.

.

.

Surga bagi anak-anak XOXO Senior High School sebenarnya sederhana: setelah kelelahan berdiri saat upacara, lalu disambut pelajaran matematika di jam pertama sang guru killer, namun tiba-tiba diberi tahu kalau gurunya tidak masuk karena alasan mendadak. Alhasil semua murid kelas 11-B itu berteriak girang, mengalahkan kehebohan supporter timnas Korea. (Ckckck... kids jaman old and jigeum teh sama aja)

Semuanya beraksi di posisi masing-masing. Para yeoja dan beberapa namja yang menyukai gosip biasa berkumpul di barisan tengah. Gosipnya mulai dari 'Taeyeon SNSD yang jadian dengan artis berinisial BBH dari boyband EXO, sampai ujung-unjungnya lari menggosipi siapa yang menyiram cairan Oli pada tubuh Jongin yang terus menghitam tiap hari' (Jongin: Woi! Menggelap! Bukan menghitam! Dan ga tiap hari itu! Para penggosip ae yang lebih-lebihin! (mari lupakan protesan mahluk tergelap kelas itu)) sebenarnya, itu benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

Sementara barisan para namja manly nan tampan, melompat ke daerah terpencil kelas itu. Pojok dari segala pojok (seperti mereka habis mendapat nilai merah atau diputuskan sang pacar, Bhakss) namun ternyata mereka mengeluarkan ponsel dan majalah-majalah yang entah datang dari mana (entah kenapa author yakin 90% majalah itu milik Jongin | Jongin: Gua lagi:' hm... emang sih). Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka hanyalah seputar 'seksi' 'indah' 'berisi' dan 'mantap'. Yeah, kalian pasti tau apa yang mereka baca.

Makanya tidak salah kalau Junmyeon, si ketua kelas yang menjabat baru tiga bulan itu cepat-cepat ingin mengundurkan diri. Katanya, jika disuruh memilih antara mengurus ' _ddangkkoma_ ' milik Yesung Ssaem atau mengurus teman-teman sekelasnya, Junmyeon memilih opsi pertama. (ngahhhh :"v)

"Untung aja kau melewati gerbang samping Baek, kalau tidak, habis kau di hukum Kim Ssaem killer, sekiller _Killer Bee*_ itu" setelah upacara, Baekhyun bercerita pada Kyungsoo , teman duduk sebelah bangkunya tentang kejadian tadi pagi. "Kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa yang telah menolongmu Baek?"

"Ani... aku tidak tau, soalnya namja tadi tidak memakai _badge_ nama, _badge_ kelas, bahkan _badge_ sekolah. Tapi dari penampilannya, aku yakin dia semacam murid berandalan, dan bersekolah disini tentunya"

Mendengar suara teriakan para namja di pojokan/? Yang makin berisik, Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. "Ck, berisik sekali!". Kyungsoo bangun dari kursinya lalu menatap Jongin, namja paling gelap (bilang saja hitam) dikelas dengan tajam dan berkacak pinggang. "Woi _Kkamjong_ , bisa tidak hentikan mainan porno ini. Sudah jarang sekolah, sekalinya sekolah, kau membuat keributan. Pulang sana, kau yang tidak sekolah lebih baik. Syukur kelas jadi tenang!"

Di setiap kelas pasti ada satu murid yang tergolong spesies unik. Untuk kelas 11 B, gelar itu pantas diterima oleh Jongin, murid yang dalam seminggu mungkin kadang hanya masuk dua hingga tiga hari. Jangan heran kenapa dia jadi langganan dipanggil konseling dan panggilan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Sekalinya sekolah, ia akan menjadi salah satu biang keributan sekolah, kerjaannya hanya tidur, main _hape_ , dan menonton majalah porno jika kelas dimulai. Sampai kiamat, entahlah.

"Kau pasti baru saja menonton porno lagi kan! Mengaku saja!"

"Berarti aku normal, dong! Sirik saja, kalau mau ikutan, sini duduk bareng saja Kyung-babe" Jongin menepuk pahanya dan dibalas pelototan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

Suasana begini memang benar-benar baru bagi Baekhyun, namja manis bernama panjang Byun Baekhyun, dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata bagi kaum pria (*ditendang ke antartika oleh bekyun). Ia murid pindahan dari Busan, ibunya yang bekerja sebagai pengurus sebuah perusahaan baru memaksanya dan sang anak untuk tinggal di Seoul. Yang akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada XOXO senior high school, yang termasuk menjadi salah satu high school terbaik di Seoul. Dulu waktu di Busan, Baekhyun merasa murid namja dikelasnya, atau malah satu sekolahnya, tidak banyak ulah. Kebanyakan murid kutu buku yang suka membaca daripada bermain game, bahkan menonton video porno. Makanya dia benar-benar kaget dengan kelas barunya yang dijuluki kelas Over-Active.

"Kyung, sudahlah, tak usah mengurusi manusia semacam Jongin" Baekhyun menarik baju Kyungsoo supaya lelaki bermata doe itu tenang. "Kalau kau mengurusnya, dia akan tambah berulah"

"Biarlah Baek, dia marah-marah nanti ujung-ujungnya cinta, seperti di Drama-Sinetron begitu" seru Luhan, si namja cantik yang duduk didepan Baekhyun, mengerlingkan mata.

"Cinta pada manusia hitam mesum itu? Lebih baik aku memilih Sehun dibanding dengannya"

Sehun. Manusia paling diam sekaligus pintar dikelas. Saat siswa-siswa namja dikelas berkumpul dikursi Jongin, yang berada dipojok, Sehun hanya diam dikursinya, bahkan sesekali mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Sehunpun menatap Kyungsoo datar, sedatar aspal di landasan pesawat udara. Sangat mulus ( *dilempar kamus 10001 kata oleh Sehun).

"He, bercanda Hun" Kyungsoo hanya nyengir kecil. Sehunpun memutar matanya malas.

Joonmyun muncul dipintu kelas, berdiri didepan papan tulis. "HOOOOOIIII PARA DEDEMIT KELAS YANG SULIT DI JINAKKAN, dengerin manusia bijak ini berkata!" teriakan Junmyeon berhasil membuat kelas 11 B terdiam.

"Taehyung, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Minho, Tao, dan kau Temsek hitam mesum _Kkamjong_ , kalian semua dipanggil ke kelas sebelah, 11-C sekarang!" ujar Junmyeon dengan wajah angkuh sok berwibawa.

"Ck, sudah kuduga ini pasti karena tugas kelompok kemarin, sial" Kyungsoo menggerutu, "Menyebalkan". Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya diikuti Luhan. Begitu pula murid yang terpanggil sisanya, mereka menuju kelas 11-C yang berada disebelah. Namun terpisah oleh sebuah lorong menuju kantin.

Melihat teman-temannya beranjak pergi, Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "E-eh wait, aku ditinggal? Aku ikut saja" Baekhyun yang memang barus dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, memilih untuk ikut, dibanding menjadi korban gosip atau _bully_ teman aneh-aneh lain dikelasnya/?.

"Ah, oke Baek. Kajja..."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian belum mengumpulkan tugas hingga sekarang?"

Sesampainya dikelas sebelah, dengan kemarahan yang dipendam, Lee Songsaenim membordir Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya dengan pertanyaan menjebak, dijawab salah- tak dijawab pun salah, Ck. Karena guru selalu benar.

"Jongin selalu membolos Ssaem, tugas kami tidak ada yang membantu" Jongin yang merasa disalahkan ingin protes namun deathglare Kyungsoo membuat namja tan itu terdiam dan menunduk.

"Jongin lagi, Jongin lagi, seharusnya kalian bisa menggarapnya walau tanpa Jongin" Lee Ssaem menatap Kyungsoo tajam "Kamu juga, saya tidak merasa memanggilmu" Lee Ssaem melirik Baekhyun.

"Dia murid baru Ssaem, takut dikelas tanpa orang yang dekat dengannya, makanya ikut" kini Luhan yang menjawab. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa diam dan meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Saat Lee Ssaem marah didepan kelas yang membuat kelas 11 C hening, tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja tinggi yang baru datang dengan membawa ransel di punggungnya. Baekhyun terhenyak saat melihat namja itu. Dia itu... namja yang tadi pagi menolongnya masuk ke gerbang samping. Iya, benar, tak salah lagi. Baekhyun ingat wajah itu.

"Sillyehamnida, Lee Ssaem" namja itu masuk, tanpa dosa, tenang, tanpa sekalipun terusik dengan kemarahan Lee Ssaem.

"Kamu juga, kenapa baru datang?!"

"Tadi disuruh Kwang Ssaem, Bu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Ssaem" Kwang Ssaem, guru kesiswaan muncul di belakang namja tersebut. "Tadi saya melihat Chanyeol dan anak-anak kelas 12 sedang merokok di Rooftop sekolah, jadi mereka saya hukum beberapa menit berjemur lapangan".

"Dengar kan, Ssaem? Aku tidak salah. Aku lelah kau salah-salahkan" jawab namja tinggi tu dengan nada seolah dirinya yang paling teraniaya.

"Shut up you, Chanyeol!"

 **Chanyeol...**

Baekhyun kaget mendengar nama itu, jadi... nama namja tiang itu... Chanyeol?

"Lain kali kalau saya melihat kau merokok lagi, hukumanmu akan lebih dari ini. Sudah sana, duduk dibangkumu!" Kwon Ssaem menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih Lee Ssaem, silahkan silanjutkan"

Chanyeol baru saja ingin duduk di bangkunya, tapi dihentikan dengan suara gertakan keras penggaris besi di tangan Lee Ssaem yang dipukul ke meja murid yang berada didepannya. "Siapa yang memberi perintah duduk di kelas saya?"

"Kwon Ssaem tadi, Ssaem" jawabnya dengan wajah sedatar milih Oh Sehun

"Come here!"

Chanyeol mendengus, dengan ogah-ogahan, ia berjalan kedepan–dan sempat bertatapan dengan sepasang hazel milik Baekhyun yang menatapnya _speechless_. "Ssaem, kenapa selalu sensi terus setiap melihatku, kasihanlah pada calon aegya Ssaem yang berada di dalam sana" Chanyeol menunjuk perut Lee Ssaem yang hamil 5 bulan dengan dagunya. "Nanti ketampanannya mirip denganku"

"Amit-amit jabang bayi!" tidak sadar, reflek Lee Ssaem mengusap perutnya dengan tangan, membuat seisi kelas tertawa geli. "Diam! Siapa suruh kalian tertawa?!" teriaknya lagi, seisi kelas kembali hening, tapi Chanyeol malah tersenyum samar, sambil melirik Baekhyun yang ikut tertawa. "Kamu ikut berdiri disini"

"Eh, siapa suruh di situ?" Lee Ssaem melotot ke arah Chanyeol yang ingin berdiri disebelah Baekhyun. "Kamu disini!" Lee Ssaem menunjuk tempat yang tepat berada di samping kiri mejanya.

Terdengar dengusan panjang dari Chanyeol, namun ia tidak membantah. "Besok-besok, kalau mengerjakan tugas, saya tidak mau tau, apapun yang terjadi, pokoknya harus selesai. Sudah, sekarang kalian boleh kembali kekelas. Karena kali ini amarah saya sudah pindah pada anak ini" penggaris Lee Ssaem sudah terarah pada Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan itu hanya dibalas senyuman manis yang membuat perempuan atau lelaki manis lain, terpesona pada Chanyeol. "Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum, kamu kira ini lucu?"

"Karena kalau kata guru spiritual saya, senyum itu sedekah Bu, senyum itu ibadah" ujar Chanyeol dengan lagak seorang ahli agama, dan seolah-olah pancaran cahaya ilahi memancar dari belakang balik punggungnya. Sungguh... terlihat menawan, namun mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Saya tahu! Kenapa jadi kamu yang menggurui saya? Kamu kira saya anak kecil?!" lagi-lagi, guru selalu benar. "Kalian semua, kembali kekelas!"

Kyungsoo dan anak-anak kelas 11 B yang dipanggil tadi menarik nafas lega, bersyukur karena ada Chanyeol yang membuat kemarah guru itu akhirnya berpindah. Baekhyun pun mengikuti langkah teman-temannya sambil melirik namja tinggi yang kena sembur guru hamil muda itu.

'Namja tadi namanya Chanyeol' ujar Baekhyun dalam hati

.

.

.

Satu nama itu terus-menerus terngiang si telinga Baekhyun. Nama yang kedengarannya tidak asing ditelinga. Sebuah nama milik orang yang membantunya tadi pagi dan masih tetap menggantung di pikiran Baekhyun.

"Yak, melamun saja kau Baek. Dengar tidak yang kukatakan tadi?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget merasakan bahunya dipukul keras oleh Kyungsoo.

"Wae!? Kau membuatku kaget eoh" Baekhyun mendengus jengkel, "Santai saja, habis kau melamun sih Baek, kau memikirkan apa memang hm?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan Kyungsoo selama beberapa detik. "Itu tadi yang kena damprat Lee Ssaem di kelas sebelah, itu yang bernama Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan yang duduk si bangku depan Baekhyun langsung berbalik, memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Ndee?" Kyungsoo tampak bingung, "Wae gurae? Dia itu Chanyeol yang sering kita ceritakan di kelas, yang kerjaannya membuat onar di sekola– "

"Dia namja yang menolongku tadi pagi" potong Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Sunyi senyap...

Tidak ada lagi obrolan yang terdengar dari ketiga namja manis itu sampai akhirnya suara Luhan yang pertama kali membuat kericuhan. "Chanyeol!?" Luhan menatap horor Baekhyun, " _Seriously_ Baek? Chanyeol anak kelas sebelah, yang tadi–"

"Iyaaa. Tadi itu benar-benar dia Luhanie, Kyungie, serius, akupun kaget ternyata dia yang bernama Chanyeol, karena aku tau Chanyeol dari Krystal, dan kalian berdua"

Selama ini memang Baekhyun hanya tau sepotong nama itu, Park Chanyeol. Tapi tak pernah tau bagaimana sosok namja yang sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan teman-temannya. Semua berawal dari hari pertamanya disekolah, disambut dengan gosip hangat Krystal anak kelas sebelah yang akrab dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tiap hari saat istirahat selalu lari kekelas Baekhyun untuk berbagi cerita. Kira-kira, curhatanya pertama kali itu seperti ini,

"Kau tau, Chanyeol hampir saja melempar bangkunya padaku tadi karena aku hampir saja mengadukannya pada Kwon Ssaem gara-gara ia tak pernah mau piket. Dia benar-benar gila bukan?" Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana curahan hati Krystal seputar kemarahannya pada Chanyeol.

Keesokan harinya, Krystal bercerita kembali soal parfum barunya, "Dia melakukannya lagi! Memang sialan, dia mencuri parfumku lalu menyemprotkan isinya ke ketiak teman-temannya, bahkan Jongin hitam itu juga ia mandikan dengan parfumku. Isinya sampai tinggal setengah!"

Dan sejuta curahan hati dari Krystal seputar Chanyeol.

"Benarkah Baek? Benarkah Chanyeol yang menolongmu?"

Hening... tanpa jawaban...

Nama lengkap manusia itu Park Chanyeol. Kesan pertama mendengar namanya pasti yang terngiang adalah namja tinggi, tampan, cool, keren. Dulu saat kelas sepuluh, Chanyeol yang masih belum genap seminggu disekolah itu sudah sangat terkenal. Semuanya berawal dari saat MOS (Masa orientasi siswa), dimana para junior tunduk pada kakak kelas. XOXO SHS memang terkenal akan senioritasnya, dan MOS layaknya neraka. Chanyeol adalah junior pertama yang tercatat sepanjang sejarah, berani melawan perintah senior disana. Waktu itu, saat disuruh untuk melompat kodok ditengah lapangan dan teriknya matahari yang luar biasa panas, ada seorang junior yang nyaris pingsan, tapi sang senior menahannya untuk istirahat dengan alasan bahwa junior itu pura-pura sakit. Akhirnya, Chanyeol muncul sebagai pahlawan kemalaman ( Ceye: kesiangan woi! | Author: Santai bosQue :v ) dia bangun dari jongkoknya lalu membawa junior yang sudah hampir pingsan tadi ke UKS, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan para senior yang seperti panggilan dari Malaikat Mawt =( Ceye: Author sengaja typo ni-,- | Author : Suka-suka saia downk! *ketimpuk pake buku ).

Tak hanya itu, dulu juga saat MOS kelas 10, junior diwajibkan membawa rafia yang diikat kekepala dan ember kecil. Hanya Chanyeol yang tidak membawanya, dan justri membantah perintah itu secara terang-terangan di tengah lapangan. Katanya seperti, "Ini bukan sekolah kakek kalian, aku disini untuk sekolah, bayar, bukan dijadikan budak yang menuruti kalian semua seharusnya kita semua disini dididik, masa orientasi siswa yang artinya perkenalan, bukan kekerasan" alhasil, berita itu terkenal ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dalam dua hari.

Karena seumur-umur belum ada yang berani membantah senior, apalagi yang dibantah waktu itu adalah Eunhyuk Sunbaenim, ketua OSIS XOXO SHS tahun lalu. Makanya sampai sekarang, Chanyeol masuk jajaran populer, karena tampan dan bebal anak itu pastinya dan bukan karena prestasi.

"Untung kau tak dibawa kabur!" cetus Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya. "Soalnya aku mengenal lama anak itu, sedangkan kau, baru datang tahun ini, tidak mengikuti MOS, dan tidak tau kenakalan-kenakalannya"

"Separah itukah Kyung?" Baekhyun beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak tau karena peristiwa itu, ketua Osis yang marah pada Chanyeol, malah berimbas pada angkatan kita. Hish... aku masih ingat bagaimana disuruh squat jump seratus kali di tengah lapangan, hanya karenanya"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Artinya aku masih beruntung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya, ugh, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sampai menahan tangan mereka untuk tidak mencubit pipi berisi Baekhyun.

"Yeah, beruntung karena kau masih sehat dan tidak menghilang hari ini" tutur Kyungsoo getir. "Karena kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa, bukan lagi beruntung, tapi buntung!"

.

.

.

"YAKKKK! Kyungieeee, Luhanieeeee, Baekhyuneee, tungguuu!" teriakan melengking itu menggema diseluruh penjuru koridor kantin, membuat, Kyungsoo, Luhan, serta Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap kebelakang. Ada Krystal yang baru menampakkan batang hidungnya, berlari ke arah mereka, disusul temannya yang bernama Luna. "Kenapa tidak menungguku sih" serunya sambil merapikan rambut.

"Ck, palli, nanti kita kehabisan nasi goreng kimchi Chung Ahjuma" masalah makanan, Luhan memang tidak bisa ditoleransi. Mau ada badai, guntur, halilintar, tetap saja ia akan mengutamakan makanan. walau begitu, badannya tetap ramping dan tak meninggi (*author ditikam Luhandeer)

Mereka berlima duduk di kursi bagian tengah, sementara Luhan memesan nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya.

"Eh, hari ini aku ingin bercerita lagi" tutur Krystal dengan histeris.

"Bisa tidak, biasa saja Krys" balas Luna, yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dari Krystal dan duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehe, mian, aku terbawa erosi" jawab Krystal, lalu di hadiahi tatapan sedatar tatapan Sehun oleh Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. "Emosi Krys, bukan erosi" ujar Luna meluruskan. "Iya, itu maksudnya"

"Pasti karena Chanyeol" tebak Kyungsoo mengerti. "Bisa tidak sehari ini kau menceritakan hal selain Chanyeol, Krys"

"Habisnya tadi ia merobek buku Biologiku dan meremasnya, tak hanya itu! Ia memasukkannya ke kolor Jimin! Gimana aku tidak histeris!" jelas Krystal menggebu-gebu.

"Sialan, Huahahahaha" Luhan yang baru selesai memesan makanan dan minuman langsung tertawa mendengar curhatan Krystal. "Di dalam kolornya? Terus kau tidak mengambilnya?"

"Kau gila Lu? Ya tentu tidak! Aku geli. Kurang kerjaan sekali. Mana si Enchim kegatelan gitu. Terus tangan indahku dipegang Chanyeol untuk mengambil kertasnya... ewhhh" Krystal mengendikkan bahunya geli.

"Pffttt, kau senang kan Chanyeol memegang tanganmu Krys? Lumayan namja tampan memegang tanganmu... eh orangnya datang" mata Luhan melirik Chanyeol, yang duduk di bagian pojok kantin, tak hanya itu, ada Jongin bahkan Sehun pun duduk disana.

"Okey chingu-deulku yang ku cintai, dari anak kelas satu hingga tiga, manusia tampan ini akan membawakan lagu disini" Jongin sudah membawa gitarnya, yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. "Darah muda, lagu babeh Roma Irama, kakek sepupu dari sepupu, sepupunya, sepupu jauh yang tinggal di IndonesIa" anak-anak lain berteriak riuh, sebuah pemandangan yang memang sudah biasa di sini. Tapi luar biasa bagi Baekhyun.

"Jongin itu sedang apa? Mengganggu orang makan saja" Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Itu sudah biasa Baek, kau harus terbiasa. Terlebih Chanyeol and the genk"

"M-mwo?"

"Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun, uhm... beberapa pengikutnya seperti Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook"

"Bahkan S-Sehun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mahfum. Krystal tertawa geli. Lalu, Luhan pergi untuk mengambil nasi goreng kimchi pesanan mereka dibantu Luna.

"Darah muda, darahnya para remajaaaa~~~~"

Petikan gitar ditambah suara hancur Jongin sungguh menghibur sekaligus merusak telinga Baekhyun. Anehnya, semua bertepuk tangan, bahkan beberapa menari-nari dikantin. Sementara Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook, seolah mengibaskan uang ke para namja yang berjoget atau Jongin yang masih serius memetik gitar.

Beberapa orang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, begitu juga Chanyeol yang sesekali menggelengkan kepala dan menghisap rokoknya. Namun sama seperti Baekhyun, lumayan banyak yang tidak menyukai keramaian itu.

.

.

.

Siswa-siswi yang masih sibuk menghabiskan makanannya terpaksa mempercepat laju telan mereka karena bel selesai istirahat sudah berbunyi. Baekhyun yang sudah berada dikelas dan baru saja duduk dibangku untuk melepaskan sepatunya yang mengharuskan siswa-siswinya belajar di labolaturium. Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak saat melihat Jongin mengambil sepatunya.

"Jongin, itu sepatuku mau kau apakan huh!?" teriak Baekhyun sambil bangun dan berlari mengejar Jongin. "Kembalikan sepatuku mahluk hitam!"

"JONGINNNNN KENAPA KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN EOOOOHHHH!" Kyungsoo mulai angkat bicara, tidak bicara sebenarnya, melainkan berteriak. "Kembalikan sepatuku sekarang!"

"Woi, Temsek item, kembalikan sepatu Baekhyun, atau aku adukan majalah-majalah PORNOmu!" Kyungsoo sengaja menekankan kata _porno_ , membuat semua orang yang masih berhilir mudik ingin masuk kekekas mereka terhenti di koridor dan menatap kepada manusia bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu.

"Pfttt, lalu kau mau apa Kyung- _babe_ " Jongin melempar sepatu Baekhyun pada Sehun yang berada di belakang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoopun sontak membalikkan badan mereka.

"Hun kembalikan sepatu Baekhyun" tutur Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah kelas. Namun melihat lirikan Jongin, Sehun memutuskan melempar sepatu itu pada seseorang yang agak jauh dibelakang Jongin. Tepat pada seorang namja tampan nan menjulang tinggi yang baru saja turun dari ruang komputer. Dengan seringaian tampannya, ia melirik pada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Sepatu ini bagus juga, sepatu ini kutahan. Kalau mau mengambilnya, temui saja aku" lalu Chanyeol berbalik dan menaiki tangga, pergi kekelasnya. Jongin dan Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu pergi ke kegiatan masing-masing.

"E-Eh, lalu bagaimana dengan sepatuku?" Baekhyun mati kutu menatap Jongin dan Sehun yang seolah tak mengalami apapun. _'Sial'_ umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Sehun! Jongin! Kalian tanggung jawab!" Luhan menatap Sehun yang membuka bukunya. "Ambil sepatu Baekhyun, aku tidak mau tau!" pekiknya.

"No, aku tidak berani" Sehun terkekeh lalu menyeringai kecil. "Lagipula itu bukan milikku"

Baekhyun meringis. "Lalu bagaimana Luhannie, apa aku harus pulang tanpa sepatu? Jongin! Sehun! Tanggung jawab!"

.

.

TEBECIEHHHHH~~~~

Hellow epribadeh... saia datang dengan epep baru nieh. Remake-an 'Dear Nathan'. Yang belom baca, bisa baca kan sekarang. Dear nathan versi Chanbaek ga kalah bagus kok:") walau agak gaje. Oiya, beberapa kata-kalimat-paragraf terpaksa diganti oleh saia (u.u) kenapa? Bukan karena ceritanya/bahasanya jelek. Cuma author buat lebih ke ala-ala fanfic Chanbaek yang lain. Jadi kesan Novel Indonya ilang hehe:" kan ini fanfic y x g? Wkwkwk. Buat yang ga suka tambahan-tambahan dari Onas. Onas minta maaf /sungkem/ soalnya Onas, suka nambah-nambahin (contohnya yang kyk di dlm kurung or reaksi mem pas author bikin kocak) biar lucu kek authornya... tapi kalo malah buat jelek. Author minta maap TT^TT. Minta maap juga sama penulis aslinya, kalo misal Karya dia jadi jelek pas Onas yang remake. Dan Thanks banget udah mau baca, apalagi yang REVIEW, astatank! Makasih banyak (ceye bi laik: belom ada yg review ogeb *tampar author *author nangis darah) dan makasih udah tidak memberi Bash/Makian pada saya TTwTT saya tetaplah hanya seorang manusia yang tak luput dari salah (cie-elah)

See You Next Bye-Bye^^

NB : Jan takut FF nya ga dilanjut, bikos novelnya aja udah selese, mana ada hiat/discontinue:v

NB+ : Update tiap Jum'at kalo Author tanpa halangan buat update^^


End file.
